L'oeil du NCIS
by Solania
Summary: Recueil de Drabble. Il y a un endroit, au NCIS, où tout se passe. Mais, qu'est ce qui s'y passe, justement? Tiva, MCAbby.
1. Chapter 1

**Biiijour! C'est ma première fic NCIS, si on peut appeler ça une fic. L'idée m'est venue alors que je prenais un bain (rapport?). C'est un recueil de Drabble, qui se passent tous au même endroit, un endroit bien connu du NCIS, dans lequel se déroulent les scènes que je trouve les plus importantes. Je n'écrirai pratiquement que les dialogues, et les quelques actions seront entre « ** » et en italique. Bref. Le fil rouge sera une romance Tony/Ziva. Je pense aussi mettre du McGee/Abby. Voili voilou, bonne lecture!**

**.ooOOoo.  
><strong>

**Ding!**

**Ziva:** Bonjour, Tony.

**Tony:** Salut, agent David!

***Silence***

**T:** Mprrrfff _*il s'empêche de rire*****_

**Z:** Tony?

**T:** Désolé, je me suis étouffé.

**Z:** Tony, tu sais que je connais diverses façon de te torturer, même dans cet ascenseur? Dis moi pourquoi est-ce que tu riais.

**T: **Hors de question.

**Z:** Bien. _*Baisse le bouton qui arrête l'ascenseur*_ Je vais commencer par t'enfoncer une à une les touches des étages dans le nez.

**T:** Roooh! Je me disais juste que j'étais stupide d'être si content de me retrouver dans l'ascenseur avec toi ce matin. Ça arrive si peux souvent, tu comprends.

_*Ziva le regarde bizarrement et rallume l'ascenseur*_

**T:** Et je ne voulais pas te le dire parce que je savais que tu me regarderais comme ça. Mais j'ai une bonne raison d'être heureux. _*grand sourire*_

**Z:** Ah oui? Laquelle?

**T:** ça veut dire que tu est aussi en retard que moi, et que je ne serai pas le seul à me faire engueuler par le grand manitou.

**Z:** Comment peux-tu être aussi énervant, dès le matin? C'est un superpouvoir?

**T:** Secret défense.

**Ding!**

**.ooOOoo.**

**Je précise que le "Ding" de l'ascenseur annoncera le début et la fin du chapitre. Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et hop, de deux ! Bonne lecture !**

**.ooOOoo.**

_**Ding!**_

**McGee:** Norfolk, boss?

**Gibbs :** seriez vous sourd, agent McGee ? Je viens de dire Norfolk ! Dinozzo, bouges toi !

**Ziva :**_ *étouffe un rire*_

**Gibbs :** Il y a quelque chose de drôle, agent David ?

**Ziva**, _reprenant son sérieux_ : Absolument rien, patron.

**Tony : **Me voilààà !

**Gibbs :** Il était temps.

**Tony :** C'est toi qui m'as dit de finir mon rapport !

**Gibbs :** Tu aurais dus l'avoir fini, Comme Ziva et McGee.

**Tony **: …

**Ziva : **Un à zéro.

**Tony :** La ferme, Ziva !

***Gibbs met une claque sur la tête de Tony***

**Tony :** Mais – aieuh !

_**Ding !**_

**.ooOOoo.**

_**Ding !**_

**McGee**_, tout dégoulinant_** :** Bon sang ! Tony, je te hais !

**Tony :** Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait ? *sourire d'ange*

**McGee :** tu m'as poussé dans ce fossé plein de boue !

**Tony :** C'est toujours de ma faute ! Tu as glissé, le bleu.

**McGee :** Mais bien sûr ! Et ton coude, c'était quoi ? Le fruit de mon imagination ?

_*Gibbs soupire*_

**Tony :** C'était pas mon coude.

**McGee :** C'était celui de qui alors ?

**Tony**, _fixant Ziva_ **:** …

**McGee :** Le tien, Tony le tien !

**Ziva, **_hésitante_ **:** Je-

**Tony :** C'est bon, je t'ai poussé, McGlissade.

_*ziva lui jette un regard étonné*_

**McGee :** Je me vengerai…

**Gibbs :** Fermez- la cinq minutes, pour l'amour du ciel !

**.ooOOoo.**

**Je tiens à préciser que Ziva n'as pas poussé McGee volontairement. C'est pas son genre, vous le savez. Suite aux plaintes à propos de la longueur, j'en mets deux dans le même chapitre. A vous de choisir, vitesse de publication, ou quantité. Personnellement, je m'en fiche, C'est comme vous préférez.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bon, euhm… Y'a longtemps que j'ai pas ajouté de Drabble. Honte à moi. Sinon, un grand merci pour les reviews. Ça me va droit au cœur.**

**.ooOOoo.**

_**Ding ! **_

**Tony :** Salut, Boss !

**Gibbs :** Dinozzo.

**T :** Oh, je vois que tu as acheté ton premier café de la matinée !

**G:** … C'est le sixième.

**T :** … Ah. Dis, tu sais qu'a haute dose, c'est mauvais pour-

**G :** Tais-toi.

**T :** Mais… ça partais d'une bonne intention !

**G :** Je sais. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu me casses les oreilles alors qu'il n'est même pas dix heures.

**T **_***prenant un air de chien battu***_**:** C'est pas juste. J'ai même plus le droit de parler... !

**G :** Dinozzo ?

**T :** Oui ?

**G :** La ferme.

_**Ding**_ !

**.ooOOoo.**

_**Ding !**_

**Tony :** Un criminel de plus derrière les barreaux !

**Ziva :** Et une journée éprouvante de plus….

**T :** Quoi, mon ninja assassin est fatigué par une petite enquête de routine ?

**Z :** Non. Je suis fatiguée de t'entendre à longueur de journée.

**T :** … Bien. Ça me donne un moyen de pression sur toi, tu t'en rends compte ?

**Z :** Tu ne fera pas ça. Sinon, je règle DEFINITIVEMENT le problème.

**T :** Ouh, j'ai peur. N'essaie pas de me faire du mal, car l'impitoyable Gibbs saura que c'est toi et il t'enverra en prison.

**Z : **Te faire du mal ? Je pensais plutôt à quelque chose de plus subtil. Dis-moi, comment réagira « l'impitoyable » Gibbs en sachant que c'est TOI qui a malencontreusement remplacé son café par un déca, que c'est TOI qui a ouvert son courrier, que c'est TOI qui as collé McGee a la chaise du labo avec de la glue, l'empêchant de nous aider dans l'enquête … ?

**T :** … Ninja. Fourbe.

**Z **_***éclate de rire***_ : j'ai eu un bon professeur !

_**Ding !**_

**.ooOOoo.**

**Bon… J'ai vraiment besoin de vos avis. Je dois vous avouer quelque chose… En ce moment, j'ai l'impression que ce que j'écris est « vide ». Plus rien. Ça m'angoisse. Est-ce que je me trompe… ?**


End file.
